


Devil's Food Kiss

by Pearlinprocess



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlinprocess/pseuds/Pearlinprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick/OC, not porn, just cute hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Food Kiss

(( Not a lemon or lime, I don't think, but definitely mature themes ahead! You've been warned! Baileywick/Sarah (Cedric's bio-mom OC) ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Scrub, scrub. Rinse, dry, stack and repeat. When Baileywick was in a concentrated dish-washing cycle, or doing almost any other task really, almost nothing could steal his attention away before the task at hand was completed. -Almost- nothing...

But the way Miss Sarah was currently staring at him from across the room was certainly coming close to doing the job...

She had recently arrived back to Enchancia, this time for good, when Sofia and Cedric had returned back from their trip as well. She was a very good worker indeed, and kept herself just as busy as everyone else, or even more so. But the night was almost over with, and since this last thing was all that needed to be done, Baileywick had graciously dismissed everyone else and set to completing the task himself.

Sarah was the only one who didn't retire to her room for the night, opting instead to stay in the kitchen and have a snack before bed. She had picked out a tart green apple, and was now sitting in a nearby chair, keeping him company. She had taken one large bite out of the apple, then for the most part, put it down. Every time Baileywick glanced over at her, she would reach back up with it and take a small bite, pretending that was the reason she was still there. But it was obvious by now to the steward that she wasn't really all that hungry. Well, at least not for the apple...

Lightly clearing his throat, he spoke up to her out of the blue, "So, Sarah - How are you liking your new accomodations so far?"

She quickly took a little nibble off the apple as he glanced over to her, her cheeks turning starkly red compared to the green skin of the fruit. "Mm, yes sir! Enchancia Castle is lovely, and I love it here!" She answered in a bit of an embarrassed rush, her voice a little more squeaky than he remembered it being earlier when she had been talking with the other maids.

"Well that's good..." He answered, vaguely distracted wondering what she seemed to be so distracted about. "Just remember, if there's anything you ever need, just let me know..."

She nodded silently and took another nibble off her apple, and he went back to the dishes. Determined to get the last of them done, he forgot everything around him, scrub, scrub, scrubbing, until he suddenly felt a presence next to him, and dropped the slippery plate back into the sudsy dishwater when he realized Sarah had come to stand at his side.

"To be honest, Mister Baileywick... There is one thing..." She mentioned, averting her eyes shyly to the side and clasping her hands behind her back. "I should... Rather like to kiss you again..."

Instantly his cheeks erupted in a blush to equal her own, and he took an involuntary step back. His throat felt thick and he wasn't sure he could answer right away, until she looked up at him expectantly, and quirked an eyebrow. "M-Miss Sarah! To be honest, madam, I should also rather like to do that! B-But, we simply cannot!"

Her shy features immediately became self-conscious, which made him feel guilty in turn. "We... Can't?" She inquired, curious and a little sad. "But, sir, why not...?"

He turned his back to her, clasping his hands behind his back and twiddling with his thumbs as he answered reluctantly, "It's just... Miss Sarah, I come from a very traditional family. And although I enjoyed myself quite thoroughly when you kissed me, that day on the dock - I'm afraid to say, I can't let you do that again, unless we should marry. In my family, that sort of thing simply isn't proper to do unless you're married..."

Her big brown eyes went even bigger as he told her all that. "Mister Baileywick..." She breathed in amazement, "Do you mean to say, that silly peck at the dock, that was your 'first kiss'...?"

Biting the inside of his bottom lip, he nodded tensely.

Suddenly filled with intense guilt, Sarah turned away from him too, holding her hands over her aching heart. "Oh Mister Baileywick, I'm so sorry... I've been just terrible to you, haven't I..."

"W-What?" He gasped, turning back to look at her in shock. "What on Earth do you mean?"

Her eyes with clouded with mist, and her throat was thick as she answered him, "I've been such a silly, pushy old woman... I must have confused you so, flirting with you and kissing you like that. You're so innocent, of course you'd react to it... Sir, you're so very dear, but you don't really want to marry me. After all this time, you're still pure. But I..."

She suddenly went rigid as she felt his arms wrap around her, and his burning cheek settled on her shoulder. "Don't say another word of that, Miss Sarah. If I didn't want you and your love, I would have rejected you from the start. I don't care what others might think of your past. I want your future to be with me..."

The tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, and replaced them with a smile. "Oh, sir..." She murmured, turning herself around in his loose embrace to face him, and placing her hands up on his shoulders, massaging them absentmindedly. "I'm so happy to hear that... But then, if that's so, why not kiss me? I didn't wait until marriage, so there's really no need for you to. Especially since - Good lord man, are you serious? You've never been kissed on the lips before...?"

He sighed and looked upwards. "No, ma'am... It's simply not... Well, it's -usually- not done in my family..."

She quirked a toothy smirk at him. "Usually?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes over to the side. "My brother has always been rather a 'black sheep' in our family. He's kissed all kinds of girls, I'm sure. But I've never been anything like him..."

"Well, you don't need to be!" She giggled up at him. "Don't get me wrong, I do respect your piety, but sir... I'm not sure I can marry a man without knowing how he kisses me first!"

His cheeks lit up with color, and he looked back at her with wide eyes. "Madam...?"

Her blush was a bit more modest this time, a girlish glow instead of any actual shame. "Well after all, you don't want to mess it up at the alter, like all things you need to practice to be good at it... So, if you want to, you can go ahead, sir... There's no one around at this hour to see, after all..."

The color in his cheeks deepened and he looked around them, confirming what he already knew was true. And even after that he stalled, "B-But..."

Sarah suddenly rolled her eyes impatiently. "Love, would if help if I just kissed you first?"

Baileywick blinked owlishly back at her, and then nodded weakly, too shocked to speak, his lips frozen in anticipation of what was to come. And though Sarah was tempted to let her mouth crash into his with all her passion, as she had with all her childhood boyfriends, she reigned herself back considerably, knowing how nervous the poor man must be - She needed to make it special. So instead, she reached up gently, and pressed her lips against his softly and shyly.

Immediately Baileywick was struck by the strangest sensation, as if someone had just poured a glass of fresh bubbly champagne directly into his stomach. Similarly, his body instantly grew warm within, as if he had really just become drunk, and he knew that from then on, he was hopelessly addicted to the feeling.

He made a soft sound of surprise when she suddenly pulled away, but then came back twice as strong, taking in just a tiny pinch of his bottom lip in past her lips and applying a sweet little suction. Baileywick let out a tiny gasp as she did so, staring down at her in shock and amazement - Was this really what he had been so stupidly nervous about, all this time? It was wonderful. Nerve-wracking and terribly embarrassing, but wonderful...

But then Sarah pulled back again, just enough to whisper against his lips, "Baileywick, my dear... Open your damn mouth, love..."

"Uh, o-oh-" He mumbled back in surprise, and the lady quickly took advantage of his confusion to open her mouth a tad, and slip her tongue in to meet his. Swiping across his tastebuds, she picked up only the hint of a honey-sweetened mint tea. As usual, Baileywick had skipped his evening meal to attend to everyone else. Well Sarah planned to make sure he started taking better care of himself from now on... Or else she would.

Almost instantly his prudishness melted away into that hot kiss, into the warm, wet velvet of her tongue, which at the moment tasted strongly of the tart apple she had left half eaten on the countertop, but also - Perhaps an hour-old nip of cooking wine? Despite how confident she seemed, she must have been awfully nervous about coming to him tonight, with these intentions...

Of course, that sweet, wine-flavored palate only made Baileywick feel even more drunk off of her, and he stumbled a step back as she abruptly pushed forward, completely into his personal space. And then, good heavens - He didn't know how, but apparently it was possible to get even closer, because she had pushed him up against the countertop behind him and pressed the front of her body firmly against his. Specifically, good lord...

In stark contrast to his form, which was currently as stiff and straight as a board, her body seemed to be made of softness, and her bosom, which in her youth had been nothing short of immaculate and was still very close to it now, was being smushed up against his chest. His heart pounded against them, and he was frozen in place, pleasantly stricken by her shamelessness.

But it very quickly started becoming -too- pleasant, and although Sarah had no problem suppressing her shame, Baileywick was not the same way. When he started to feel his body reacting to hers involuntarily, he became much too self-conscious to bear, and he quickly put his hands up on her shoulders, and gently pushed them apart with a gasp.

"M-Miss Sarah!" He exclaimed in between huffs for breath, wanting to say something very badly, but not yet recovered enough to do so.

"Yes, Mister Baileywick? Sir?" She went on to press him for the words, her cheeks now the exact color of the blush wine she had sipped on earlier for courage.

He averted his eyes to the side as he forced himself to speak up. "Y-You... You DO still want to get married, right...?"

Something almost dangerously desireable, needful and possessive flashed in her eyes. "After that, sir? I'm going to have to -insist- upon it..."

"To be honest, so shall I..." He murmured back to her, slowly stepping back into her personal space, now that he had calmed down and caught his breath. "I..." He began to whisper, only to start turning red anew.

"What? What is it?" Sarah pressed, irresistibly curious.

Leaning his forehead down to rest on her shoulder, he whispered into her ear, somehow shameless and yet more full of shame than he'd ever been. The half-hearted and reluctant admissions he remembered supplying to the priests at confession time was nothing compared to this. "I... I want, to touch you, more than I've ever wanted anything..."

When she heard this she flashed a grin at him, and began to lean her chest up towards him again, but he quickly took her by the shoulders and pushed her back a step - Which only served to give her another kind of thrill, with him grabbing her like that, rather roughly. Secretly, she was -really- starting to hope her adorably naive Catholic man had liked getting his behind paddled by the nuns as much as she once had...

"B-But!" Baileywick quickly added in a rush, "You have to promise me we'll wait to do that!"

"Wait to do what~?" She asked smoothly, in mock-innocence.

"To have sex!" He quickly informed her in exasperation, only to take his hands back from her shoulders and clap them over his mouth in sheer mortification when he realized what word he had just said. "Oh my God!"

"PFT-! Ahahahaha~!" Sarah quickly had to clap her hands over her mouth as well, to keep from laughing loud enough to wake the rest of the castle. "I'm sorry! Yes I promise, but good lord man, you are -ridiculously- easy to get a rise out of..."

The redness in his cheeks stayed right where it was. Baileywick might be ridiculously naive, but he knew she meant more than one thing when she said that. "Well... I suppose, I just hope that's a good thing for you..." He replied, painfully awkward.

But she dropped her teasing after that, and leaned her body in against his once more. This time though, it was a simple embrace as she wrapped her arms loosely around to his back, and splayed her fingers over his tired trapezius muscles. "Mmm... Everything about you is a good thing for me..." She replied in a quiet sigh.

He returned her embrace fully, no longer with any more awkward stiffness in his joints. He finally just exhaled, let go of his reservations, and let them hold each other, naturally, resting his head back on her shoulder. "I'm always happy to be of service to you, milady..."

Well, Sarah was very glad to hear that, indeed. Because she had plans for this man, oh so very many - Yes, the devilish woman was quite glad the angel in her arms was so willing to be of service, because she intended to put him to work! "Ohoho~!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
